Love you for a thousand years
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: The Tardis thinks back and ahead and of all the things she loved. One in particular.


**Love you for a thousand years**

Once upon a time, in a dimension far, far away there was this young man searching for something new, questioning time and space, ready to set one foot in front of the other, exploring whole new worlds.

And here I was, standing in one spot, waiting, wanting and when he approached me, I opened the door and let him in.

With wonder he looked around and he was so much more than eyes could see, so much bigger from the inside, just like me. Bit by bit he found the way to my heart and when he touched my soul for the first time, I was lost.

I will never forget the first thing he said to me.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever known."

Honestly? So was he.

He stole me and I let myself be stolen and we turned and we ran and so the journey began.

* * *

><p>You might ask yourself how the story goes and how it will end. But does it really have to end? Endings are sad and they can be lonely and they almost always end in tears.<p>

Unless of course, they are happy-endings, but really who believes in them?

And they lived happily ever after.

Last words of a fairytale, of creatures born within the imaginations of human beings, but never really seen as far as we travelled.

Humans. Fragile and sensitive little things they are, filled with rage and hate and anger and so, so much love that it hurts sometimes.

My Doctor saw more in them, as always so much more. He saw them dream and he listened, helped them push harder, he collaborated and added value, made them aim higher and do more with less. He assumed nothing and kept it simple. They made him laugh, oh how they made him laugh. His companions, his friends, his lovers.

No, there were no lovers, just_ one_ he loved so dearly and he sacrificed so much for her that it still makes me hurt when I think of it. In the end he got what he wanted, but like I said, there's no happy-ending without pain.

How terrible must it be to love something that death can touch? What can possibly be worth all that pain?

For centuries we travelled together and yet, we never spoke. Until the day came I found myself in that human body.

I saw it in his eyes, recognized the moment he saw me for what I was, what I've become. Can I say I am really grateful that I was put into this body and not the Auntie's?

I kissed him even though I didn't know what I was doing. If I'd only known I would have done it properly, slower, made it worth the while, yes, something he would always remember. But emotions were so new like an unknown galaxy at the end of the universe.

Human emotions of course, Silly. I do feel, but not like anything you'd ever experience.

Kissing, biting, tasting… Hmmm, lovely, I could get used to it, I was alive! So sad…

My human body died and for the first time I saw more than I felt his pain, his sadness, his tears.

How I love you.

I have loved you for almost a thousand years my little thief and I will love you for a thousand more if you stick with me. I know there will eventually be a time when it's too late to regenerate and death will take you away from me. There might come a time, when I will cry for you and miss you and my heart will break. Your death will be my loss and it will leave me weak and I will suffer until I am gone like all my sisters. But 'til the moment I die I will think of you, my love. Such human emotions you'd say and yes, it even makes me love you more.

Until then, you rely on me and I rely on you and even though I will not always bring you where you want to be, I will always bring you where you need to be. Until death do us apart.

But listen, Death, you might be able to touch him and take him where I can't follow, but as far as I am concerned, I will not give him up without a fight. He's mine, always was and always will be. And you know why? Because I am the Tardis. I am one of a kind, the last One and so is he. The last of the Time Lords. My Doctor. _My little Thief._

Always.

The End


End file.
